Skyhold Backstory
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Strange noises, whispers.. Are there spies or intruders in Skyhold ? The Inquisitor is going to investigate. And will be trapped.


Hello everyone!

So this is my first writting in English, I hope it will be not to bad...

This is a short OS on Dragon Age Inquisition, which takes place in Skyhold. I'm not done with the game yet but I'm in love with the story and characters and I wanted to try to write something on it. So there it is.

A special thanks to **tessa1972** who encourages me to write it. It only starts with a plot I wrote on tumblr and it became this OS.

Do not hesitate to comment and tell me if something isn't written properly. It would really help me to improve my English.

Thank you !

**_Skyhold, Inquisitor's Quarters._**

**THE** night was quiet and peaceful. However, the young Inquisitor could barely sleep. Not that he wasn't trying but his Corypheus _problem_ wouldn't go out of his mind to allow him to rest a little even for a few minutes. The threat his ennemy exerted on the world weighted heavy on his shoulders and he wasn't sure to be strong enough to defeat him before it was too late. _Yep_' he couldn't sleep at all now.

Eyes wide opened, he watched the roof for a long time, trying to focus on it to stop thinking. It didn't help at all, though.

Suddenly, the young man heard strange noises and what sounded like whispers. Intrigued, he jumped out of his bed and quickly got dressed, before leaving his quarters to find the source of theses noises.

He silently swept along the walls to the Great Hall where he saw one shadow shap running along the wall lightened by torches. It vanished as the intruder stepped outside.

Finding the behavior of the anonymous person suspicious, the Inquisitor decided to investigate. If there was a spy into Skyhold, he needed to catch him.

He sneaked outside, very careful to remain silent and discrete. A few guards were keeping the fortress under surveillance but they didn't seem to notice the intruder.

The Inquisitor kept walking and stopped when he heard the voice again. But this time there were two.

''Quick, before they see us !'' Whispered the first voice.

''When will we attack ?'' Asked the second one.

''Soon enough, I've prepared everything.''

Inquisitor's blood froze. He took his weapon in his arm and did a few steps along the wall in order to take a look at the intruders to identify them before giving the alarm.

No one was there though, in the shadow of the tavern.

He was going to turn around when a hand crashed his mouth and draw him into the dark, out of sight of the guards. Soon, he was muzzled and he couldn't see anything as his ravishers put a bag on his head. He tried hard to escape but he had dropped his weapon and was tightly tied down with ropes and one of the intruders carried him like a potatoes bag before starting running in Skyhold.

_He was sooo fucked up._

**_A few minutes later._**

The bag on the Inquisitor's head was withdraw. The young man blinked a few time. He was tied on a chair and when he looked up, Sera and Bull were standing in front of him, staring at him.

[_Choose your Inquisitor's reaction_ ]

**A**. _Angry_.

**B**. _Confused/Surprised._

**_Answer A :_** [The young man gave them a dark look.

''You. Traitors... I Should have known. What is your plan ? Let me guess, Selling me to Corypheus and attacking Slyhold ?''

Sera and Bull looked at each other, first silent but quickly, they started to giggle. Then, Sera couldn't hold herself anymore and burst out laugh.

''See Bull ? I've told you he will totally run in the trap !'' puffed the young elf.

''Promise Boss, we won't sell you to this abomination'' puffed Bull. ''You've only been pranked.'']

**_Answer B :_** [''Sera..Bull.. What in the name of the Creator are you doing ?!''

Both of his companions grinned and laughed.

''Oh your face Inquisitor ! This is priceless !'' Guffawed Sera, doubled up laughing.

''Sorry Boss, we didn't wanted to scare you.''

''Well, he's not so much scared if you want my opinion, Bull. I would say, I'm a bit disappointed, he didn't pee on himself !'' Commented Sera.

Bull shook his head and rolled his eyes.]

''So...Is one of you going to explain me what is it about ?'' Asked the Inquisitor, confused.

''We organised a little private party. And you've been invited.'' explained Sera, very proud of the way they brought him into it.

''Strange way to do it'' Commented the Inquisitor, still tighted up to that chair.

''It was funnier this way !'' Replied Sera, grinning.

Bull finally released him and the Inquisitor quickly found himself with a beer in hand.

''Where are we ?'' Asked the young man, sitting with his friends in the middle of..what looked like a hut.

Pillows and coloured carpets were covering the floor and canvas were hung above and around them. Candles lighted up the hut and a barrel of beer was placed in the corner.

''The armory. Upstairs. No ones goes there anyway. A perfect place for a secret party. Cheers !'' explained Sera before rising her cup.

''We're gonna drink all night without be disturbed by annoying people'' Humed the elf.

''All night ?'' smothered the Inquisitor, eyes like saucers.

''Yeah, all night !''

_May Andraste help him..._

As the time passed by, stories were told, beer flowed in stream and the Inquisitor relaxed and laughed with them, forgetting his problems.

When he filled again his glass by himself, Sera and Bull smiled and hit discretly each other hand. They achieved their bet.

''Did I miss something ?'' Dorian showed up, smirking.

''Finally ! What took you so long ? Exclaimed Sera.

''You guys thought I'll drink this..._Kaffas_ ? Nah. I've brought you a few bottles of an esquisite wine of Tevinter.''

The magister showed them the wine and Sera accepted him in, _kindly_.

''Dorian, get your ass right here, _now_.''

She grabbed the bottle of his arm as soon as he sat among them, to serve glasses for everyone.

The Tevintide offered a smile to the Inquisitor who was staring at him.

''Amatus.''

''You knew.'' He accused him. ''Worst, you took part of it.''

''Guilty.'' admitted Dorian with a little smile. ''You know me well, I can't resist to tease you a little bit.''

He gave the Inquisitor a wink.

''Wait. Don't tell me-'' Began the Inquisitor before being cut by Sera.

''Well, it was _his_ idea to _kidnap_ you.'' Confirmed the elf.

''I may have...suggest the idea. Damn, too bad I've missed this part !'' Sighed the magister, disappointed.

''Yeah, if you could have seen his face. It totally worthed it.'' Grinned Sera.

''Alright, shut up.'' Grunted the Inquisitor. ''You're going to be in a lot of trouble later, Dorian''. He threatened him.

Dorian laughed, quickly followed by the rest of the gang and the party continued until the end of the night.

**_Skyhold, courtyard_.**

''By Andraste, where is he ?''

''I checked his quarters, he's not there either.''

''Look, Dorian is there, maybe he knows where the Inquisitor went... Le'ts go ask him.''

The Magister was drinking a hot beverage in the sun, trying to wake up after the long night he had, when he saw Cullen, Leilana and Josy coming to him.

''Morning, what brings you here ?'' He asked them, suspicious.

''We were supposed to discuss our next move with the Inquisitor this morning...an hour ago. He didn't show up and we can't find him.

Did you hear from him ?''

Dorian froze. What he could only think was '_Shit, we left him there_'.

And, indeed, the Inquisitor was still sleeping over there and snores were rising from the Armory...

That was what Mother Giselle called _bad influence_.

**_The End._**


End file.
